Le néant de nos coeurs
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: [Fic Complete] Lors du combat final, le neant a absorbé le sentiment le plus precieux d’un jeune homme… Quel sentiment ? Pour qui ? De quel jeune homme ?
1. So pain in my heart

**_Kikoo_****_… Cette semaine, dans mon désert, j'ai commencé un One-shot, qui est devenu cette fic… Par contre, je bloque totalement sur Ames sœurs, ames maudites, je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous donner de chapitre cette semaine… Alors qomme consolation, voila le 1er chapitre de ma nouvelle fic. (il devrait y en avoir 5 ou 6 en tout…)_**

****

****

**_Je me relis, et ça fait genre…. Je me la pete mdr…. Nan pas du tout )_**

****

****

**_Disclaimer_****_ : Ben vous connaissez la chanson… Nan ? Bon, ben les personnages sont à JKR, l'histoire à moi, les italiques dans la fic sont en général les paroles d'une chanson qui sera précisée à la fin du chapitre… Je poense que j'ai tout dit… Ah, si… JK, si j'arrete de tenter de Precipiter Draco du haut d'une tour, ou de le tuer (je me comprend), tu veux bien me le preter ????_**

****

****

**_Résum : Lors du combat final, le neant a absorbé le sentiment le plus precieux d'un jeune homme… Quel sentiment ? Pour qui ? De quel jeune homme ? _**

****

**_Fic Slash, en POV alternés sauf mention contraire. Premier POV anonyme, à vous de deviner nié hé h_**

****

**_*¤*_**

****

**I/ So pain in my heart.**

Sais-tu où tu es ?

Sais-tu qui tu es ?

Non, tu ne sais plus. 

Sais-tu qui je suis ? 

Tu l'as oublié aussi. 

Et moi j'ai mal. Maintenant j'ai mal, si mal. 

Je voudrais que tu te souviennes. 

Que mes mains, mon corps te réveillent. 

Vois-tu mes sentiments pour toi ? 

Non, tu ne les vois pas. Tu ne me vois plus. 

Depuis l'attaque où tu as sacrifié ce que tu avais de plus cher pour nous sauver tous. 

Tu m'as sacrifié, et je suis presque mort à présent. 

J'erre comme une âme perdue, et me tords de douleur quand je te vois avec elle. 

Tu m'as oublié.

Tu as oublié l'amour que tu me portais. 

Et moi, j'ai mal. 

Et moi, je saigne. 

Je te voudrais encore en moi. 

Mais tu es persuadé de l'aimer elle, et de me haïr, moi. 

Moi qui me suis donné en toi, pour toi. 

Et elle, trop heureuse, ne te dira pas la vérité. Pas notre vérité. 

Oui, elle t'aime. Mais toi ? L'aimes-tu ? 

Ton cœur ne bat plus pour moi ? 

Que ressens-tu quand tu me vois ? 

Que t'as t'on racont ? 

Pourquoi ton regard est-il aussi vide ? 

Pourquoi restes-tu des heures sans dire un mot ? 

Essaies-tu de reconstituer tes souvenirs ? 

Mais Dumbledore m'a dit que c'était quasiment impossible. 

Ce vieux fou a ruiné ma dernière once d'espoir. 

Il n'a pas dit « jamais », mais il le pensait. 

Je n'aime pas sentir son regard de pitié.

Oui, tu es un héros. Mon héros.

Oui, tu as sauvé le monde, mais à quel prix ? 

Si tu avais su, l'aurais-tu accept ? 

Probablement. 

Car, sûr que je te sauverai par la suite, sûr de moi, tu n'aurais pas hésité une seconde. 

Mais je ne peux te sauver.

Je ne sais plus comment te parler. 

Tu nous as oublié. Tu m'as oublié. 

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé cela. 

Qui aurait pensé que pour vaincre le mal, il faudrait que la seule personne qu'il n'était pas parvenu à corrompre ou tuer sacrifie son sentiment le plus fort ? 

Pourquoi sacrifier ton amour pour combattre le néant ? 

Tu y as mis ton cœur et ton âme. 

A présent tu es avec elle, c'est elle qui promène ses mains là où erraient les miennes, elle qui pose ses lèvres où je déposais les miennes. 

C'est en elle que tu vas et viens, et je me sens vide. 

Tu ne sais pas combien tu me manques.

Tu ne sais plus… Tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble. 

Je pensais vieillir à tes côtés, toi sur moi, moi en toi. 

La vie semble en avoir décidé autrement. 

Peut-être suis-je maudit. 

Peut-être n'ai-je pas le droit d'aimer. Pas le droit de t'aimer plus que ma propre vie. 

Peut-être devrais-je simplement partir, partir loin. 

Partir à jamais. 

Car ma vie sans toi n'existe pas. 

Ce n'est plus une vie, mais l'ombre d'une existence. 

Tu sais, moi je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Et quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses, il y aura toujours une part de moi en toi, de même que tu vivras toujours en moi. 

Ton sentiment le plus fort, … Celui que tu avais pour moi…

Et il est parti…

****

****

**_*¤*_**

****

****

**_Il est bien entendu toujours peu recommandé de torturer ou de taper l'auteur… sous peine de ne pas avoir la suite, qui est déjà écrite…_**


	2. Empty Minds

Kikooooooooo

Vla la suite !!!!! 

RAR

Nicolina : Ah, ben t preums ) Bien sûr que c'est triste… Retour aux sources… Lol

Andadrielle : Pas de torturs ? ah c'est gentil !!!! Bon, j'avoue, c t Draco qui parlait…. Maintenant je peux le dire. Mais ça reste entre nous hein ???

DW : Merci … Alors tu es fan de Within Temptation ? (c'est vachement dans le sujet, mdr) 

Laurie : Une tite nouvelle ? ça fait plaisir !!!!! Merci pour ton mot !!!!

Naya : Encore une nouvelle ? Ah ben dit donc O_o Je vais pas me plaindre ) C'est très gentil de pas torturer l'auteur.. Je m'en souviendrai !!!!

Orlina : Pirater mon pc ???? Mais euh… Pi si tu étais plus fouineuse, tu l'aurai trouvé en avance le chapitre 2 ) Je l'avais mis sur mon site de texte la semaine dernière, loooooooooool… Pas de tortures, c'est Chenti…

Celinette : Essaie un peu de me torturer pour voir…. Muahahahaha 

*¤*

**II/ Empty Minds.**

Ce matin là, je me suis réveillé, tout était blanc. Tout était vide. 

Vide mon esprit, vide ma vie.

Comme si je venais d'arriver en ce monde. 

A mes cotés, des gens que je connais. Je sais que je les connais, mais leurs noms m'échappent encore. 

Le vieil homme à l'air vénérable, ce doit être Dumbledore. 

Ce jeune homme roux collé à une brunette… Ron & Hermione.

Cette jeune fille rousse… Ginny. 

Ce jeune homme blond… Malfoy. Mon ennemi et rival. 

Curieusement, j'ai envie qu'il reste, ses yeux sont emplis de tristesse. D'inquiétude. Plus que tous les autres. Mais pourquoi ?

Et Ginny ? Son regard rempli de tendresse, qui m'a donné envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. 

Et les « ça va ? », « tu te sens bien ? » ont fusé de toutes parts. Seul l'intriguant Malfoy ne disait rien, l'air perdu, attristé. 

Comme s'il avait compris quelque chose, et que cela l'attristait infiniment. 

Il s'est levé, et est parti. 

Les autres sont restés muets.  Ont-ils vu qu'il retenait à grand peine ses larmes ? 

Quelle importance ? 

Je suis en vie, j'ai mes amis près de moi, et le Lord Noir n'est plus.

Enfin vaincu.

Grâce à moi. 

Je suis sorti de l'infirmerie, et à présent je suis avec la douce Ginny. 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Et toujours ce vide en moi. Sensation de vide, sans raison apparente. 

Quand je demande aux autres de me raconter le combat que j'ai livré, ils bafouillent à un moment, toujours le même, tous sans exception. Il s'est passé quelque chose qu'ils veulent me cacher. 

Comme à son habitude, Dumbledore n'a parlé que par énigmes. 

Je voudrais savoir. 

Savoir pourquoi ces rêves, pourquoi ce manque, cette faim que Ginny ne parviens pas à apaiser. 

Et les semaines passent. 

Je crois que je sais qui connaît la vérité. Qui osera me la dire. 

Sans craintes.

Il n'a aucune raison de me la cacher, aucune raison de chercher à me protéger. 

Mon ennemi et rival de toujours, Malfoy. 

Je sais qu'il était là, à mes cotés, durant la bataille. 

Je sais aussi que je ne le hais pas. 

Mais avant d'aller le voir, lui parler, je dois parler à Ginny. 

Lui dire que je ne l'aime pas. Que je ne veux pas la faire souffrir. 

J'ai vu dans son regard du dégoût, je crois. 

Elle a murmur : « Tu vas retourner auprès de lui, je le savais. Je m'en doutais. »

Inévitablement, je lui ai demand : « De qui parles-tu ? »

Et comme je m'y attendais, elle a répondu : « Personne. » 

Pourquoi personne ne veut me répondre ? 

Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas que je sache ? 

Ont-ils peur de moi ? De mes sentiments ? 

Pour quelle raison ? 

Lui ne cherchera pas à me protéger, il me répondra, je le sais. 

Je le cherche, il n'est nulle part. 

Lui qui errait dans Poudlard, rasant les murs. 

Chagrin d'amour ?

Lui ?

La tour… Il y a quelqu'un en haut de la tour, les pieds dans le vide… 

Malfoy ? 

Non, tu ne dois pas sauter.

Pourquoi ce pincement au cœur ? 

Je cours, je cours en haut de cette tour. Il est debout à présent, contemplant le vide. 

Non, ne saute pas. Il ne faut pas.

« MALFOY ! FAIS PAS LE CON ! »

Il se retourne, me fait un faible sourire tandis que je m'approche lentement. 

Soudain, il glisse.

« Draco ! Nooooooooooooooooooooooon ! »


	3. Comateen

**_Bisous a tous !!!!!_**

****

**_Rvla_****_ la suite !!!! Sachez que je suis en train de recopier tranquillement le chapitre 5 sur mon pc… hihi_**

****

****

**_RAR_**

****

**_Petite Elfe : Nan, tu ne me l'as pas dit… Mon petit doigt si :D_**

**_Lyra_****_ : Merci… J'aime pas faire des chapitres trop longs, j'ai l'impression de radoter en fait :D Poutoux_**

**_Laurie : Mais euh !!!! De toute façon, quand j'ai publié, la suite était déjà écrite depuis 15 jours… lol _**

**_Zaz_****_ : Ben la suite la voila… Pour savoir si c'est happy end ou non, je ne sais pas encore… on verra selon mon humeur…_**

**_Orlina_****_ : Je sais pas combien de fois jl'ai tué, mais il est en forme pour un cadavre :D Oui il a glissé, et meme pas besoin de savon ou de peau de banane muahahaha.. Tu me hais ? chouette )  _**

****

**_*¤*_**

****

**_Le texte en italique est Comateen I - Indochine_**

****

**_*¤*_**

****

****

**III/ Comateen**

****

« MALFOY ! FAIS PAS LE CON ! »

Malfoy. Je suis redevenu Malfoy pour lui. 

Cher Harry, que fais-tu ici ? 

Tu n'as rien compris. 

Pourquoi a-t'il fallu que tu m'oublies ? 

Que faire ? 

Je ne peux que te sourire. Mais ma décision est prise, tu sais…

Tu ne pourras rien y faire.

Un pas, un seul pas et je ne souffrirai plus… 

_Te vois respirer qu'un air blanc_

_Les yeux fermés pour un moment_

_J'espère qu'un jour tu te diras_

_Qu'ils n'ont pas tous été comme ça._

Et mon pied dérape.

« Draco ! Nooooooooooooooooooooooon ! »

Draco ? Il a dit Draco ? 

Pourquoi mon corps ne tombe t'il pas ? 

_Mais quand tu te réveilleras, _

_Je t'emporterai dans mes bras. _

C'est parfois si dur d'ouvrir les yeux. 

C'est lui qui me retient. 

A nouveau lui qui me garde en vie. 

Mon corps ne tombe pas, il remonte. 

Lentement, il revient à la vie. 

Et il tire, tire de toutes ses forces. 

Il tombe en arrière, moi sur lui. 

« Merci. »

_Juste un signe de toi qui s'enfuit, _

_Je m'endors, nos lèvres unies_

Et plus fort que moi, je pose une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les siennes. 

Ce sera peut-être la dernière fois de ma vie. C'est si doux, et douloureux… 

Tu ne me repousses pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. 

Et je coupe le contact. 

- Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter. 

- Par ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prêt à entendre ce que je pourrais te dire. 

- Dis-moi. Dis-moi ce que tous me cachent. Dis-moi pourquoi je me sens vide, pourquoi je ne parviens pas à être horrifié de ce que tu viens de faire, pourquoi je rêve de toi en moi la nuit. Répond-moi. Pourquoi ce vide ? Pourquoi ces réponses sans réponses ? Ne me mens pas… 

Comment lui dire ? Lui mentir ? 

Acceptera-t'il la vérit ? 

- Je vais tout te dire. Ce qu'il s'est passé sur le champ de bataille. Et tu comprendras, je pense. Personne ne sait comment, tu as ouvert un passage vers le monde du Néant. Tu y as précipité Voldemort. Mais le Néant ne partait pas. Et il t'a parlé. Il t'a dit « Je ne partirai que si tu me donnes ton sentiment le plus précieux, le plus fort. » Et tu as accepté. Voilà pourquoi tu te sens si étrange. Tu as sacrifié l'amour que tu portais à une personne pour la sauver, et sauver le reste du monde. Tu as joué ton rôle de héros. 

- Qui était cet amour ? 

- C'est à toi de t'en rappeler Harry. A toi seul. 

- Tu es sûr que c'est tout ?

- Parfaitement sûr. 

- Alors c'est ça que me cachent les autres ?

- Je crois. 

- Ils ne veulent pas que je retrouve cet amour, c'est ça ? 

- Je ne peux pas te répondre. 

- Merci. Merci Malfoy. Je veux me souvenir. Je ne veux plus de ce vide en moi. Et mon amour doit être malheureuse également… Il faut que je me souvienne… 

Tu n'as pas idée à quel point… 

Non, tu n'as pas idée. 

Mais tu as fait renaître l'espoir en moi. 

Pourvu que tu te rappelles.

_Et bientôt tu sauras_

_Que personne ne te remplacera_

_Montre-moi quand tu reviendras_

Pourvu que tu me reviennes.

_Bientôt tu te réveilleras_

_Bientôt tu regarderas_

_Que la vie pose sur ton corps_

_Que la vie en dehors…_

****

****

****

**_*¤*_**

****

**_Comme d'habitude, il est fortement deconseillé de taper sur l'auteur pour obtenir la suite… Elle ne la donne deja pas aux baisounours…. _**


	4. Flowers never die

**_Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalut_****_….._**

****

****

****

**_Alors chuis sincèrement désolée pour le retard, qui n'est dû à rien d'autre qu'un manque de courage de ma part #^____^# _**

****

**_Bah ouais, chuis pas Griffondor moi…. Surtout que la suite était écrite…. Lol……_**

**_En fait, m^meme le chapitre 5 est ecrit…. Depuis 15 jours…._**

****

**_Et aussi les 3 premiers chapitres d1 nvelle fic…. Que je publierai quand j'en aurait fini avec 1 des 2 en cours, ou peut-être si j'ai de nouveau un gros passage à vide sur _Âmes sœurs, Âmes maudites. **

****

**_Enfin bref, je suis désolée, je suis malade (wha l'excuse a 2 centimes…), je retourne en cours 2m1, …. Donc, bonne lecture )_**

****

**_*¤*_**

****

**_RAR : _**

****

**_Orlina_****_ : BAISOUNOURS :) C'est le surnom d'un ami, qui passe sa vie à me réclamer des Lemons ^^* Esprits tordus s'abstenir dans nos conversations…. Mdr Merci pr le compliment, bonne lecture )_**

**_DW : Comme c'est Chentil de pas me taper !!!!!!_**

**_Virginie1 : En fait moi je pense que Draco c'est un gros nounours mal léché…. Suffit juste de savoir le prendre (sans mauvais jeu de mots) et en fait il est adorable^^  
Merci pour tes compliments, et bonne lecture )_**

**_Galaria_****_ : Merci bcp Galaria :D J'ai bien l'intention de continuer^^_**

**_Alinemcb54 : Salut toi ! Merci pour tes compliments…. Juste une question… Aline c'est ton prénom ??????_**

**_Un gros poutouxe à ceux/celles qui lisent sans reviewer, si il y en a :D_**

****

**_*¤*_**

****

**_Bisous, bonne lecture :)_**

****

****

**_*¤*_**

****

****

**IV/Flowers never die**

« Merci Malfoy. »

Pourquoi l'ai-je remerci ? 

De m'avoir parl ? Il ne m'a pas tout dit. Je le sens. 

Il m'a volontairement caché des choses, lui aussi. 

Sa voix s'est troublée, son regard me fuyait. Il a omis certaines choses. 

Qui aimais-je donc ? 

Une femme ? Un homme ? 

Non, je ne sais pas… 

Errant dans le parc, je m'interroge. Non, pas une femme. Je ne crois pas. 

Pourquoi aurais-je senti l'envie, le besoin que l'on me prenne, me pénètre quand j'étais avec une fille ? 

Non, j'en suis sûr. J'aimais un garçon. Un garçon qui doit souffrir atrocement si notre amour était fort à ce point. 

Et si … ? Soudain, l'évidence… 

Malfoy !!!

Ce ne pouvait être que lui. 

Cela expliquait tant de choses… 

Cela expliquerait la réaction de Ginny, pourquoi il est sorti en pleurant de l'infirmerie, pourquoi les autres ne voulaient pas que je me rappelle, pourquoi il voulait en finir avec la vie, pourquoi cette indifférence que je ressens envers lui, pourquoi il m'a embrassé, et pourquoi pendant ce bref instant je me suis senti si bien, entier. 

Cela ne peut être que ça. 

Mais comment ? Comment me rappeler ? 

Je dois retourner le voir, lui dire que j'ai compris. 

Que c'est vrai que je ne me sens bien qu'avec lui. Qu'il fait disparaître le vide de mon esprit. 

Que je ne demande rien d'autre que de l'aimer à nouveau. 

Que je veux redevenir qui j'étais, que je crois que lui seul peut y arriver. 

Je dois savoir si j'ai raison, demander à Mione. Peut-être qu'elle me dira enfin la vérité… 

Direction : la bibliothèque.

Bien sûr qu'elle y est, elle travaille. Et Ron, la tête sur ses mains, qui l'observe, les yeux rêveurs… 

- Herm', je peux te parler ?

- Seul à seul ?

- Je préfèrerais, désolé Ron. 

- Tu as fait pleurer Ginny – commença celui-ci, se levant l'air menaçant. 

- Elle a pleur ? J'en suis désolé. Mais j'ai compris que je ne l'aimais pas et ne l'aimerai jamais. Il valait mieux cesser avant que…

- Que quoi ? Qu'elle s'attache ? Trop tard ! Monstre ! 

- Ron ! Laisse-le ! Va voir ta sœur ! – l'interrompt Hermione. 

- Grumpf ! – conclut celui-ci. Il embrassa Hermione sous le regard réprobateur de Mme Pince, et s'éloigna. 

- Tu voulais me parler Harry ?

- Oui. Je veux me rappeler ce que vous me cachez tous.

- Harry, je…

- Tu vas m'aider Hermione. J'ai compris ce que vous me cachez depuis mon réveil. Mais je veux me rappeler. Je veux redevenir MOI. 

- Harry, que t'as dit Malfoy ?

- Je n'ai pas parlé de lui Herm. Je voyais donc juste… 

- Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Il m'a narré le combat, l'invocation du Néant, la façon dont je l'ai repoussé pour nous sauver tous. Je lui ai abandonné mon sentiment le plus cher. 

- Il a dit qui ?

- Non, il a refusé. J'ai deviné. Nous étions ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? 

Hermione baissa les yeux.

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui – murmura t'elle. Vous étiez le couple le plus uni, le plus…

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi me l'avoir cach ? M'avoir laissé briser le cœur de Ginny ?

- Nous espérions te voir reprendre une vie normale, et plus… conventionnelle… 

- Conventionnelle ? CONVENTIONNELLE ? Vous avez essayé de décider de ma vie !!!!!!!!!!! 

- Nous avons eu tort. Nous croyions que Malfoy s'en remettrait. Il avait l'air d'aller bien… 

- Je viens de l'empêcher de se jeter de la tour d'astronomie. 

- Oh seigneur !

- Je l'ai sauvé… Mione, je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant pour nous deux. Je ne veux plus sentir ce vide en moi, ni qu'il soit malheureux. Mione… Imagine ce que tu ressentirais si on te volait Ron…

- Je… Je suis désolée… 

- Non, tu ne l'es pas. 

- Mais…

- Mais tu vas m'aider…

- On ne peut rien faire contre le Néant. On ne peut te rendre ce que le Néant t'a pris. J'ai fait des recherches, tu peux me croire. 

- Tu trouveras un moyen…

- Je ne crois pas…

- Tu ne veux pas.

- Je ne peux pas, mais je crois que… 

- Que ?

- Essaie de regagner ce qui a été perdu… Lui t'aime toujours. Réapprend le Harry… Réapprend à l'aimer… Je ne vois que ça.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûre. Tu l'as déjà aimé. Tu n'as qu'à recommencer.

- Recommencer ? Je n'y avais pas pensé. 

- Va le retrouver. Je vais parler à Ron. 

- Il n'a jamais accepté cette relation hein ?

- Il a carrément accusé Malfoy de t'avoir ensorcelé, et tu l'as envoyé à l'infirmerie. 

- Je vois. Il vaut mieux que tu lui parles alors… 

- Je crois bien.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça peut marcher ? 

- J'en suis sûre… Va le retrouver, moi je vais…

- …Aller voir Ron. Tu l'as déjà dit. Merci du fond du cœur Hermione. 

Je l'ai embrassée sur la joue, et ai filé vers la tour. 

Il n'y est plus… Où a-t-il bien pu passer ? 

Mon cœur est comme serré… 

Mal… Dra… Je ne sais plus… 

Il était Malfoy. Il est devenu Draco. Redevenu Malfoy… Il doit redevenir Draco, dans mon cœur, dans ma tête… Pour quelle raison ? Pour le sauver ? Non… Pour me sauver… Lui, je ne sais pas…

Draco, où es-tu ? Et si … ?

Penché par-dessus le bord, je regarde en bas. Pas de corps. Nulle part. Il n'a pas sauté. 

Soupir de soulagement…

- Tu vérifies si je suis mort ?

- Non, je…

- Laisse tomber Potter. Va retrouver ta petite amie.

- Malfoy je… Je n'ai plus de petite amie, déjà, et ensuite…

- Elle t'a jet ?

- Non, je…

- Tu ?

- Laisse-moi Malfoy…

- Que je te laisse ? En paix ? 

- Non, laisse moi te réapprendre… 

*¤*

**_Prochain chapitre : V/ Chains_**

****

**_Merci de ne pas torturer l'auteur, même en pensées…. _**

**_Caroline Black si tu passes par ici, oublie pas ton fouet, j'attend !!!!!_**

****

****

****


	5. Chains

**_Kikooooooooooo_****__**

****

****

**_Bon, on est Dimanche matin, mais j'ai pas eu le temps avant… _**

****

**_J'ai eu touuuuuuuuuuuuut plein de reviews… Merci merci merci merci !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

****

**_RAR _**

**_Ornaluca_****_ : Merrrrrrrci !!!!!!!!!!!!! Bonne lecture )_**

**_Alinemcb54 : Moi je n'ai plus de santé mentale depuis bien longtemps, tu as bien de la chance )_**

**_DW : Même si tu sais pas quoi dire, c'est gentil de laisser un mot…. En ce moment j'ai une crise de non-reviewite aïgue… Soit je reviewe pas, soit je met juste « Le plus important c'est d'être pas mort » Faut pas s'inquiéter, c'est normal…_**

**_Orlina_****_: Tu avais des doutes ? Nan mais faut pas…. Je saisn que je suis inhumaine… Lol. Et ce chapitre va te le prouver encore plus je crois bien… Car à la fin, on ne sait toujours pas qui est Draco et qui est Harry… Les paris sont ouverts !!!!!_**

**_Lee-NC-Kass_****_ : Sakura ? Chuis fan, mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu ça qqe part… Moi qui pensait avoir 1 idee originale ^^* C'est rapé, lol…._**

**_Emmi2410 : T'as pas du en lire beaucoup alors )  Merci bcp :)_**

**_La foldingue : Bah, de toute façon, si tu me tortures, t'auras pas la suite… Alors penses…. Mdr… La par contre, je n'ai plyus rien d'avance, car j'ai pas écrit une ligne cette semaine… Honte à moi… :roll :  _**

****

**_Et ah oui, Joyeuses Pâques !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

**_*¤*_**

****

**V/ Chains**

Il m'a empêché de tomber. 

Il veut se rappeler… 

Mais si je lui disais notre vérité, il ne me croirait pas. 

Il me croit son rival, son ennemi. 

Pourquoi m'a-t-il sauv ? 

Il est parti à présent, et je suis si seul… 

Pourquoi rester en haut de cette tour ? Pour avoir de nouveau envie de sauter ? 

Harry ? Quand me reviendras-tu ? 

Suis-je condamné à t'aimer dans l'ombre ? 

Au milieu de ce parc, seul, je ne pense qu'à lui. 

Sans le savoir, il a prolongé ma douleur de vivre. 

Sans le savoir, il a fait renaître l'espoir en moi. 

Il fait froid pour moi, malgré le soleil. 

Je ne me réchaufferai jamais sans lui. 

Sombres, sombres cachots, 

Sombres, sombres comme mon avenir sans lui. 

Tiens, le voilà, seul. L'air décidé. Décidé à quoi ? 

Où va t'il ?

Vers la tour ?

Pourquoi ? 

Et moi qui vais sur ses pas, sans trop savoir pourquoi… 

En haut, il regarde partout. Il regarde en bas. Il soupire.

- Tu vérifies si je suis mort ?

- Non, je…

Être celui qu'il a connu jadis. Le brusquer. Retrouver mon masque. Me détacher, me libérer de lui… 

- Laisse tomber Potter. Va retrouver ta petite amie.

- Malfoy je… Je n'ai plus de petite amie, déjà, et ensuite…

- Elle t'a jet ?

- Non, je…

- Tu ?

- Laisse-moi Malfoy…

- Que je te laisse ? En paix ? 

- Non, laisse moi te réapprendre… 

J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir le souffle coupé. 

- Me réapprendre ?

- Tu te souviens de notre conversation de tout à l'heure ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je voulais te dire que … J'ai compris. 

Mon cœur s'emballe, je vais défaillir…

- Compris quoi ?

Toujours ce masque. Vernis dissimulateur. Protection superflue.

- Que c'est toi que j'ai sacrifié. 

- Et ? Tu viens remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? M'achever ? Me faire souffrir encore plus ? 

Maudit masque. Maudite arrogance. 

- Non. Écoute, je t'en prie. Je voudrais… Je voudrais tant que tout redevienne comme avant, pour toi, pour moi. Je dois te dire… Tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as embrassé… Je n'avais pas encore compris. Mais à ce moment là, je me suis senti … incroyablement bien. Merveilleusement bien, comme jamais auparavant, dans ce qui me sert de souvenirs. Je crois savoir que je t'aimais, probablement plus que ma propre vie. Je voudrais recommencer. Réapprendre à te connaître, t'aimer. Pour que…

- … Toi & moi soyons heureux ?

- Oui.

- Tu crois que c'est aussi simple ? 

Mais pourquoi tu peux pas te taire espèce d'andouille ???? Tu vas perdre ta seule chance de le retrouver… 

- Non. Mais je me souviens de la peine que j'ai lue dans ton regard ce jour là. Des larmes que tu retenais à peine. C'est en partie grâce à ça que j'ai compris… 

- Quel jour ?

- Quand je me suis réveillée après le combat. 

- Tu l'as vu ? qui d'autre ? 

- Je suis le seul. Aide-nous Mal… Dra…co. 

- Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ? 

- Je ne sais pas. Tu crois ? 

- J'en suis sûr. Recommence… Il y a tellement longtemps que j'attends de réentendre ce prénom franchir tes lèvres. 

- Draco, je… Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens. Depuis que j'ai compris, la haine reconstituée que j'avais en moi pour toi a disparu. Ce n'était qu'une façade, je le sais. Je ne te considère plus comme le rival que tu as été.

- Vraiment ?

- Oh, Draco. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie…

- Quoi ?

- Embrasse moi… Embrasse-moi encore… Je voudrais tant ressentir de nouveau cette plénitude. Embrasse moi…

Ses yeux verts ne quittaient les miens. Ces yeux de la couleur de l'espoir. 

Je n'ai pu résister à sa demande, si touchante. 

Je l'ai embrassé, délicatement d'abord, plus profondément ensuite. 

Et il a répondu à mon baiser.

Comme je l'aime. 

Soudain, il s'est raidi, a rompu le contact. 

Il avait l'air hagard, perdu.

- Draco, je…

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que… 

****

**_*¤*_**

****

**_A la semaine prochaine, ptet… _**


	6. Flash in the night

Kikoooooooooo !!! Me revoilà !!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre suivant, qui sera le dernier.... Et légèrement plus long.... 

**RAR**

  
  
Ornaluca : Merci... J'espère que la suuite te plaira...  
Orlina : Mais tu as vu où que j'avais un coeur ?  
DW : Bouh, tu me fais peur... Mdr... Oui c'est sûr, ce serait trop facile. Mais bon... T'en fais pas. Je suis sadique, et je le resterai.... *fière* Et moi aussi chuis en vacances :P  
alinemcb54 : Il croit que... Tu vas le savoir :) Moi je crains pour ma santé physique, surtout après le prochain chapitre... Enfin, vais pouvoir profiter de une semaine de vacances avant :D  
Kitty-Hp-16 : Merci. Joyeuses Pâques à toi aussi... Et merci beaucoup :D  
Venus Potter : J'espère que tu as survécu, sinon tu sauras pas ce qu'il croit. Lol.   
Lee-NC-Kass : Oki. Faudrait que je le matte un de ces quatres... Sakura Powa !!!!!   
Orlina : Te revoilà ? Mdr... A mon avis c'est pas ça. Harry n'est pas enceinte. Ptdr...   
  
Boneless : Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça. Cette fic est à moi. Ce n'est pas une traduction. Crotte alors... Manquerait plus que ça...   


*¤*~*¤*  


**VI/ Flash in the night**

- Embrasse moi… 

Il m'a regardé. M'a embrassé.   
Et j'ai répondu. C'était ce que j'attendais après tout… 

Soudain, comme un flash.   
Sueur froide le long de mon dos.   
Des images se sont imposées à mon esprit.   
J'ai vu le combat final.  
Le néant, ombre noire qui me parlait.   
Qui me tendait la main. 

Draco qui regardait la scène, horrifié. Et il n'a pas bougé.   
Pas un geste… Il m'a regardé donnant la main à cette ombre.   
Et ses lèvres ont bougé en un cri muet quand je suis tombé.   
J'ai rompu notre baiser. 

- Draco, je…  
- Quoi ?  
- Je crois que… 

Oh, son regard acier a bleuît un instant. Inquiétude ? 

- Je me suis rappelé quelque chose, je crois.   
- Et quoi ?  
- Le néant, une ombre noire. Et toi… Tu n'as rien fait.rien pour me retenir. Pour me protéger. Tu as juste crié quand il a pris ma main. Mais je ne sais pas ce que tu as crié.   
- Tu t'en souviendras, j'en suis sûr.   
- Je ne sais pas. 

Draco m'a observé, hésitant. 

- Draco ?  
- Oui Harry ?  
- Touche-moi s'il te plait.   
- Te toucher ? Pourquoi ? Où ?  
- Où tu veux… Pour me rappeler encore, si ça marche… 

Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir demandé ça… 

Et voilà que je déglutis, voyant Draco approcher une main tremblante de mon visage.   
Le contact, si doux, si agréable.  
Sa main hésitante sur ma joue frémissante. 

Et de nouveau ce frisson qui parcourt mon dos de bas en haut. 

Une dispute.  
Une main qui vole, qui claque.  
Draco qui pleure.  
Moi qui hurle.  
Contre qui ?  
Ron & Hermione ?

Pleurs, cris, malheurs. Résument ma vie. 

J'ai attrapé la main de Draco, l'ai retirée de ma joue. 

Son regard, mi suppliant, mi interrogatif. 

- Alors ?  
- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de me rappeler plus. Et c'est frustrant… J'ai les images, mais pas le son… Je ne comprends pas tout.  
- Qu'as-tu vu cette fois ?  
- Une dispute je crois. Ron, Hermione, toi & moi. Toi qui pleurais, moi qui hurlais. 

Il pâlit.

- Tu sais quelle est cette scène n'est-ce pas ?   
- Oui. Peu avant le combat. Quand tu nous as annoncé ton intention d'invoquer le néant.   
- Qui a giflé qui ?   
- Toi. Tu as giflé Hermione qui devenait hystérique.   
- J'ai fait ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Faudra que je m'excuse.   
- Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi tu te souviens de choses quand tu me touches. Pourquoi maintenant, et pas tout à l'heure. Et pourquoi dans cet ordre.   
- Recommence, que je regagne un autre souvenir…   
- Ecoute-moi. Si les évènements te reviennent par ordre décroissant, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prêt à voir ce qui vient avant cette dispute.   
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu n'es pas prêt, c'est tout…   
- Toi aussi tu vas te mettre à décider de ma vie ?   
- C'est pour toi que je refuse. Tu risquerais de ne pas supporter la scène que tu risques de voir.   
- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. 

Il m'aime, il me l'a dit.  
Il veut me protéger, mais je veux savoir. 

- TOUCHE MOI !  
- NON !  
- Je t'en prie.  
- Il ne faut pas. Pas encore. 

Il recule, il ne veut vraiment pas que je voie cette scène là.   
Mais quoi au juste ? Pourquoi ?   
Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, j'attrape sa main, que je ne tarde pas à lâcher.

J'ai vu.

Je voulais me rappeler, je sais maintenant.

- Harry…  
- J'ai eu tort. Tu avais raison.  
- Harry…  
- Laisse-moi.   
- S'il te plait…  
- LAISSE-MOI !!!!!

*¤* 

Nous vous rappelons qu'il est toujours peu recommandé de taper sur l'auteur... Mais des chocolats peuvent éventuellement l'encourager... Bisous 


	7. End of all Hope

Désolééééééééééééée for Ze retard, j'étais pô là... Enfin si, mais j'avais la flemme de poster...  
  
Je vous annonce tout de suite que ma tronçonneuse est réparée, et je décline entièrement toute responsabilité de membres tranchés en cas d'agression sur l'auteur. Merci. 

*¤*

RAR : 

Boneless : Arrangé. Merci quand même de faire plus attention...

Venus Potter : Meuh Nan... DRaco ferait jamais ça voyons ^^*

Ornaluca : J'espere bien... lol.... Bonne lecture :P

Lee-NC-Kass : Sadique, moi ? Meuh nan.... lol.... Vi vi tu vas savoir ^^

Orlina : Moi pas de coeur, nierk.... T'en as pas un bout pour moi ? Tant pis. Vais continuer le sadisme niéhéhéCe chapitre t'es dedie....

DW : Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeerci pour le chocolat !!!!!!!!!!!!! Vais te prevenir là aussi..... Prend un kleenex ^^ 

Serpentine : Oui, vive la non violence.... Merci pour les noeufs :D Ché bon cha.... :P

alinemcb54 : Ah c'est comme ça ??????????? *boude * Bon, t'as la suite quand même.... :roll:

*¤*

**VII/ End of all Hope**

- LAISSE-MOI !!!!!

Il m'a poussé brutalement, et est parti en courant.   
Je savais qu'il n'était pas prêt.   
Même s'il savait, il n'était pas encore prêt à revivre cette scène. 

Nos derniers instants de bonheur.   
Je sais ce qu'il a vu. 

Il a vu notre première fois.   
Nos corps entrelacés, nos vies prenant un nouveau tournant.

Réalité brutale qui lui revient à la figure. 

Nous avions vécu notre première fois la veille.   
La veille de ce combat.  
De ce combat où j'ai tout perdu. 

Ma famille, et le plus important, mon amour.   
L'espoir. 

L'espoir de retrouver une vie comme celle d'avant, avec lui. Contre lui. En lui. 

Où est-il allé ? 

Harry, je t'avais prévenu.

Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de sauter ? 

Je suis toujours sur cette tour…

Tu sais Harry, c'est tentant. Très tentant. 

Et comme le bord du précipice s'approche, c'est ton visage que je vois, ton rire que j'entends, tes bras que je sens autour de mon corps, ton odeur si délicate qui m'accompagne.   
Tu fais partie de moi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu fais partie de moi, comme j'ai fait partie de toi.   
Tu feras toujours partie de moi… 

Je t'en supplie, reviens-moi, retiens-moi encore avant que je ne fasse le grand saut.   
Reviens prendre ma main, Amour…

Viens empêcher ce sombre dessein. 

*¤*

Il m'avait prévenu. J'aurais dû l'écouter.   
J'aurais dû me douter que je verrais cette scène à un moment ou à un autre. 

Nos corps entremêlés, lui sur moi. Lui en moi. 

Le plaisir sur nos visages.  
La douleur aussi.

Cette scène passe et repasse dans ma tête. 

Première fois ? Possible. Fort possible. 

Je ne suis qu'un idiot. 

Je ne dois pas le laisser seul. Pas maintenant. 

Même si mon amour pour lui a disparu, ce n'est pas comme ça que je le regagnerai… 

Harry, triple buse, remue toi, vas le rejoindre…   
**Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire après tout qu'il souffre ? Il est redevenu ton rival. N'est-ce pas mieux comme ça ?**  
Non, quelque chose ne colle pas. Ce n'est plus de l'inimité.   
Ce n'est pas de l'amitié.   
**C'est de la haine**.  
Non. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il disparaisse. A cette idée, mon cœur se serre… Merlin, je crois que j'ai compris…  
**Laisse-le partir.**  
Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

*¤*

_Les jambes dans le vide, un jeune homme fixe l'horizon d'un œil éteint. Des traces, blanches traînées sur ses joues, et ses yeux gonflés montrent qu'il a pleuré.  
Les yeux encore humides, il s'apprête à sauter. _

_  
Essoufflé, un jeune homme monte quatre à quatre les marches de la tour. Ce qu'il voit en arrivant le fait hurler. _

_Cheveux au vent, le blond a sauté. _

_- NOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!_

_Le brun se précipite au bord, et hurle « Draco, je... je t'aime. » _

_La dernière image qu'il aura de lui, avant de le voir en bas, sera son sourire. _

_Mais il était trop tard. _

_Regrets, remords, tristesse envahissent l'esprit du jeune homme brun, alors qu'il contemple la tâche brune au sol. _

_« Draco… Tu es parti à présent. Mais tu sais également, que finalement j'avais retrouvé ce que j'avais perdu. Et maintenant je comprends ce que tu ressentais. Draco, jamais je ne pourrai continuer sans toi, toi qui as pris ton envol, cher ange. Il ne te reste plus qu'à m'attendre, où que tu sois maintenant. Ouvre moi tes bras, j'arrive dès maintenant. »_

_Séchant ses larmes, le brun reproduisit les gestes de son amant. _

_Et il sauta._

_Jamais chute ne lui parut plus longue. _

_Mais quand il vit arriver le sol, et enfin, son ange, il sourit._

_  
Deux anges entrelacés dans la mort, deux anges dévorés par leur passion, perdus dans le chaos de leur existence. Juste deux anges, qui à présent veillent sur le monde. _

*¤*** FIN** *¤*

**_Il est bien entendu interdit de frapper l'auteur, qui de toute façon se cache derrière sa tronçonneuse...._**


End file.
